Canções
by Myara
Summary: Um pequeno tributo ao nosso ator e cantor favorito. Coletânea de songfics, algumas dedicadas à fera interior dele, algumas dedicadas ao cavalheiro, algumas dedicadas aos dois. Divirta-se! Zen x MC.
1. Telefonema Noturno

Primeiramente, Mystic Messenger não me pertence, nem as músicas utilizadas.

Ok, eu comecei a jogar há pouco tempo e estou na rota do Zen, e já posso dizer que ele me inspira muitíssimo (exceto para elaborar sinopses, sinto muito pela dessa fic, ainda vou tentar melhorá-la).

Eu tenho algumas músicas e ideias engatilhadas para algumas songfics, mas não garanto a frequência da atualização, vai depender de muitos fatores pessoais.

Comecemos, então, com uma que surgiu baseada na ligação que você pode realizar para ele na madrugada do oitavo dia da rota dele, após o chat "The power os RFA apps!" (01:48 am). Em determinado momento, se você escolhe mandar um "Muah" pra ele, ele basicamente fica louco e diz algo parecido com a primeira fala da fic.

Ah! Espere muito PWP e hentai (e quem diria, eu escrevendo hentai fluffy), ok? Muito. Se não gosta ou não pode com isso, aqui vai o aviso para não prosseguir.

Música: Depeche Mode - Higher Love

* * *

 _I surrender all control_

 _To the desire that consumes me whole_

 _And leads me by the hand to infinity_

 _That lies in wait at the heart of me_

* * *

— Oh… querida, é realmente tarde… você está me torturando. Claro, eu entendo suas intenções, mas… Deus… não... me permita, por favor, me permita fazer o que eu quiser na próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos…

A única coisa que ela havia feito foi mandar um beijo para ele por telefone, e deliciava-se com aquela reação obtida do outro lado da linha. Não eram só as palavras, era o gemido, a respiração falha, o anseio.

— Zen, você não precisa esperar nós nos encontrarmos, sabia? — Ela ouviu a própria voz exteriorizando seus pensamentos mais ocultos e ruborizou na hora. Como podia agir assim com alguém que havia acabado de conhecer pessoalmente?

É claro que Zen deixava dicas e mais dicas no ar sobre o quanto a desejava já há alguns dias, mas naquelas horas em que esteve cara a cara com ela, fizera de tudo para demonstrar paciência e respeito, para que ela não acreditasse que ele queria somente usá-la. O problema era que o desejo que transbordava do ser dele, já havia extrapolado todos os limites dela também.

Ela mordeu o lábio quando ouviu um suspiro cheio de paixão ao telefone, e então olhou imediatamente para a câmera há alguns metros da cama dela. Seven estaria lá vigiando-a? Ou estaria ocupado trabalhando? Por via das dúvidas, virou-se de costas para ela, puxando o lençol para cima de forma a escondê-la totalmente, segurando com a outra mão o celular firme contra a orelha.

— O quê? O que quer dizer com isso? Minha princesa… você sabe do que está falando, não é mesmo? Sabe o que isso significa?

— Eu quero você... — respondeu com um sussurro dengoso, que expressava uma resolução que o fez hesitar.

Por alguns segundos, tudo o que fez foi ouvir a respiração pesada dele.

— Você… está deitada?

— Sim… e você? Também está?

— Estou, deitado em minha cama, ficando louco só de pensar em você aí. O que está vestindo?

Ela riu, sem jeito, antes de responder:

— Estou com uma camisola, branca, e calcinha… é isso… e você?

— Deus, você deve estar… perfeita. — A última palavra saiu dos lábios dele como um sopro que a fez arrepiar. — Eu… bem… você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? Podemos desligar agora, se quiser, você não precisa fazer isso só para me agradar. Você já me faz feliz, querida, muito feliz… nossa… desculpa, não consigo parar de pensar… em você aí...

— Zen, isso me agrada também. Você já me faz muito feliz, e eu acho que pode me fazer muito mais quando finalmente estivermos juntos… completamente juntos. Por favor, me conte o que está vestindo agora, deitado em sua cama, pensando em mim…

— Sinceramente? Está tão quente aqui que… que não estou vestindo nada, qualquer coisa me sufocaria.

— Eu também te sufocaria, se estivesse aí com você?

— Claro que não, minha querida, eu… eu tiraria sua camisola, lentamente, te beijando e te tocando, de baixo para cima, até poder me deitar sobre você e sentir minha pele derreter na sua. Posso? Posso apertar seus seios nus contra o meu peito assim?

— Oh, Zen, eu… claro, claro que pode… — foi a vez da respiração dela falhar, apertando o seio esquerdo por baixo da camisola, imaginando a situação.

— Então eu me deitaria sobre você, beijaria sua boca, e entre as suas pernas você estaria sentindo todo o desejo que sinto por você… consegue sentir? Percebe o quanto eu quero você? Se não consegue, coloque sua mão ali…

Antes que ele pedisse, ela já deslizava a mão até aquela região, sentindo o calor e a umidade crescente entre as coxas. Sabia que a peça de roupa que a cobria estaria inutilizável em poucos momentos, mas não se importou. Apertou a própria carne, aplicou sobre ela a pressão que imaginava que sentiria caso Zen investisse sua ereção contra ela.

Gemeu. O pensamento de que ele estaria nu, de que ela poderia sentir a textura da pele perfeita dele contra a dela, e de que o membro dele já poderia deixar sua barriga molhada pelo tamanho da excitação que o homem sentia a vez emendar um gemido em outro.

Como ele podia fazer isso com os pensamentos dela?

— Você já está se tocando, não é mesmo? — Ele perguntou ao telefone, a voz trêmula, como se causasse sofrimento suprimir os próprios gemidos para articular aquelas palavras. — Minha nossa, o que eu faço com você, princesa? Você vai gemer desse jeito quando eu te tocar em pessoa? Você vai me deixar louco, eu talvez não consiga conter minha fera interior e meu impulso por apenas afastar sua calcinha e já te possuir assim mesmo com toda a força, mas, ah… você é preciosa demais para mim…

— Zen… — ela suspirou como se implorasse, quando os próprios dedos afastaram a peça íntima e ela sentiu a pele escorregadia por baixo dela.

— Não… não me provoque assim. Eu tenho que ter certeza de que está preparada para mim, querida. Eu não quero te machucar. Acho melhor tirar sua calcinha de uma vez e trilhar o caminho de volta por seu corpo abaixo, é claro que eu vou aproveitar o máximo possível cada centímetro da sua pele, vou me afundar nos seus seios, vou apertar eles nas minhas mãos! — Ele exaltou-se de repente, e por um momento, tudo o que fez foi resfolegar até conseguir prosseguir: — mas eu vou ser sincero com você, querida, meu alvo nesse momento seria sentir com a minha língua o quanto você me deseja. Se eu abrisse suas pernas e te beijasse ali, será que meus lábios ficariam molhados com a sua essência? Consegue me responder?

— S... sim! — Ela respondeu imediatamente, arfando. Seu rosto ardia ao pensar na resposta, enquanto movia lentamente as pontas dos dedos, direcionando-as para a própria entrada. O fluido viscoso encontrava-se em abundância naquela região. — Oh, Zen… estou tão pronta para você, eu… você… ah! Seus lábios… eles ficariam encharcados…

— Querida… você vai me matar assim! Saber que eu faço isso com você, com o seu corpo, eu… eu não vou conseguir me controlar na próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos! Eu quero você… eu quero você inteira pra mim… eu quero me afogar entre as suas pernas, sabia? Mesmo que já esteja pronta, eu quero te beijar e te provar com a minha língua. Eu quero te fazer gozar na minha boca, consegue imaginar isso? Porque eu consigo, oh… te sentir tremendo, te ouvir delirando, chamando meu nome, implorando por mim…

Ele gemeu de uma forma que ela não havia ouvido até então. Sabia que não era tão profundo como um gemido de orgasmo, ainda assim sentia que o prazer para ele se intensificava. Será que ele se tocava? Era óbvio que se tocava. Naquela situação, havia somente motivos para fazê-lo. Ela fechou os olhos e imaginou, não apenas ele entre suas pernas dedicando-se inteiramente a fazê-la gozar, mas também ele deitado em sua cama naquele exato momento, aquele homem tão belo e perfeito, com a mão envolvendo o membro e manipulando-o com toda a paixão que transmitia na voz sôfrega.

— Zen… eu quero que você me tome inteira agora… oh, minha nossa! Eu queria, eu queria sair daqui agora mesmo e ir até você… — respirou fundo, juntando forças para continuar enquanto seus dedos moviam-se sem cessar. — Eu entraria em seu quarto… e eu me deitaria com você… não… eu me deitaria sobre você, eu quero que você me pegue pela cintura e me possua…

— Oh… você sabe que o seu desejo é uma ordem, não é mesmo, minha princesa? Minha rainha! Vem, vem aqui e me monta, me cavalga com toda a sua vontade que eu quero te ver livre, linda e forte como uma amazona sobre mim, oh… você vai me fazer explodir, sabia? Você, sua voz, seus gemidos, imaginar você aqui comigo, você não tem noção de como faz eu me sentir. Você é perfeita… você é perfeita em todos os sentidos… você foi feita para mim…

Ele também não tinha noção do que a fazia sentir. Não era apenas aquele desejo físico insano de tê-lo com ela, dentro dela, libertando suas feras interiores juntos, mas era também a cumplicidade envolvida naquele processo. Era verdade que não o conhecia há muito tempo, mas sentia que podia confiar nele e se mostrar inteiramente para ele, pois estaria lá para acolhê-la, para compartilhar das mesmas sensações com ela, e ainda aceitá-la, achá-la linda, de todas as maneiras. Às vezes duvidava se merecia tanto. Desde que aceitara aquele pedido estranho de ir até aquele apartamento, ainda que estivesse agora presa nele, sua vida parecia ter se tornado um sonho, e ela não queria acordar.

Queria que a festa fosse um sucesso, que todos continuassem amigos e, acima de tudo, queria poder ficar com o Zen finalmente como um casal normal. Não, era mais do que aquilo. Sabia que jamais seriam apenas um casal normal.

Aquilo era…?

Um gemido um pouco mais alto do outro lado da linha a fez retribuí-lo. Como era possível que reagisse assim, tão naturalmente, como se estivesse de fato com ele? Ouvia seus murmúrios e ruídos, podia sentir a movimentação de seu braço e de sua mão. Quase podia sentir o gosto de seu suor na boca.

— Eu nunca conheci alguém como você, Zen… eu… eu sei que pode parecer loucura, o que estamos fazendo agora… já é uma loucura… oh… mas eu quero fazer isso com você em pessoa também… não imagina como quero te tocar, te lamber, te morder, te sentir, libertar essa sua fera, e a minha também, todas as noites de nossas vidas… todas as noites… para sempre… eu… oh, como eu tenho certeza disso. Você é único para mim. Eu te quero, eu te quero, eu te desejo tanto…

— Meu bem, não faça isso… — a voz dele soou entrecortada, difícil entre gemidos. — Eu… eu… eu mal estou conseguindo me segurar… e eu… eu quero te ouvir gozar comigo… não quero fazer isso antes de você… sem você… quero que façamos isso sempre juntos, entendeu? Faça isso para mim, por favor… faça isso para nós, eu imploro… eu…

Ela prendeu a respiração, apertando as coxas uma contra a outra e encolhendo-se sob os lençóis enquanto a mão pressionava e trabalhava sobre o próprio prazer, com a urgência que aquele pedido a fazia ter. Ah, como queria ouvi-lo gozar também. Faria qualquer coisa para ouvir e para sentir em seus ossos que era capaz de provocar aquilo naquele homem. Ele era seu. Como o destino havia feito aquilo com ela? Zen era o seu homem, e ela era a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

— Zen! — Chamou-o num murmúrio desesperado, era difícil respirar, era difícil se conter quando suas pernas começavam a tremer e aquela sensação começava a centralizar-se em seu quadril. — Zen, eu…

— Isso… isso! Não segure, meu amor, eu quero ouvir você gozar… eu quero ouvir você fazendo isso só para mim… fui eu que fiz isso com você, não?

— Oh, sim… — respondeu automaticamente, sem conseguir raciocinar, quando um espasmo a vez curvar-se, fechar-se em si mesma enquanto os gemidos ultrapassavam as barreiras de qualquer discrição.

Imaginou que a sensação seria rápida, mas quando ouviu no telefone Zen fazer o mesmo — em verdade, talvez, de maneira mais intensa e expressiva do que ela, com seus gemidos e urros demonstrando uma agonia ímpar, tamanho o prazer que parecia sentir —, seu corpo continuou respondendo ao dele, prolongando o orgasmo.

* * *

 _Moved, lifted higher_

 _Moved, my soul's on fire_

 _Moved, by a higher love_

* * *

Não suportava mais o lençol sobre si, a ponto de não mais se importar se Seven estava a olhando pelas câmeras ou não. Suava, resfolegava, sofria as consequências da profundidade do que havia acabado de sentir, mas sorria. Sorria com uma alegria que jamais em sua vida imaginou encontrar.

Por vários segundos permaneceram em silêncio, os dois se recuperando da aventura a distância, quando Zen finalmente se pronunciou:

— Como você está? Está… está bem?

Ela riu.

— Eu estou… estou muito feliz, em fazer isso com você.

— Você não sabe como me faz feliz ouvir isso. Você é um sonho que se tornou realidade, oh… como a vida foi generosa comigo, minha querida! Me deu tantos presentes, mas nenhum deles, nem mesmo a minha beleza ou talento, é maior ou melhor do que você. Eu trocaria tudo somente por esse momento de alegria…

— Não é necessário, Zen… eu estou aqui… eu sempre estarei aqui…

Não sabia o motivo, mas sentia podia visualizar o sorriso perfeito dele se desenhando em seu belo rosto naquele momento. Aquele sorriso era o próprio sol para ela.

— Eu também estou aqui sempre para você, minha querida. _Sempre_. — Enfatizou com segurança a última palavra. — Eu gostaria de fazer isso a noite inteira com você, mas não quero que esteja muito cansada amanhã. Já fiz você voltar tarde para casa hoje, você precisa descansar. Tome uma ducha, deite novamente e durma, certo? Prometo te encontrar nos seus sonhos, como seu cavalheiro sempre fiel e disposto a servi-la e protegê-la, em qualquer circunstância!

— Zen… — o sorriso que ela abria era mais forte do que ela. Era tanta felicidade que não cabia mais em si. Apesar do pedido dele, sabia o quanto seria impossível dormir aquela noite.

— Então rumo aos sonhos, minha princesa! Vamos desligar juntos agora, ok? Um… dois… três!

Ela não queria, mas sabia que seria o melhor pressionar o _end_ naquele momento. Teria uma vida inteira para estar com ele, não é mesmo? Não havia motivo para querer fazer tudo em uma noite.

Ficou deitada por longos momentos pensando em tudo o que se passara antes de finalmente ir tomar uma necessária ducha. Quando retornou ao quarto, o led do celular piscava com o aviso de uma nova mensagem. Na caixa de entrada, uma selfie de Zen sem camisa piscando para ela. Era tão perfeito que sentia que poderia morrer feliz naquele momento, somente por ter visto aquela foto. Abaixo, a mensagem: "Sonhe comigo, princesa, e até amanhã!".


	2. Afeto

Essa vai ser fluffy overload, desculpa, acho que fiquei sentimental depois que terminei a rota dele, haha!

Falando nisso, spoilers!

Eu fiz o good ending, e nele, no décimo dia, depois que ele salva a MC rola um diálogo que eu aproveitei aqui, em um VNM logo após o chat com o V (Revealing secret, 21h12).

Ah, já repararam que ele usa muito a palavra "cherish" em relação a ela? Então a música é Cherish (original da Madonna, mas eu gosto e escuto mais a versão do Renato Russo, que é linda).

* * *

 _Before I start this dance_

 _I take a chance in telling you_

 _I want more than just romance_

* * *

Zen estava acostumado com o som das músicas que cantava sobre o palco e o som dos aplausos que recebia após cada musical. Ele estava acostumado com o som de sua moto em autoestrada, que eventualmente acabava entorpecendo sua audição. Estava acostumado com o som do silêncio também, que conquistava em seus pequenos refúgios secretos — o terraço de sua casa com sua cobertura de estrelas; o esconderijo nas montanhas onde tudo, até os problemas, pareciam ser coisas ínfimas perante si. Nos últimos dias, acostumou-se novamente com os alertas do aplicativo do RFA, passando a desejar ouvi-los, mais e mais, somente para falar com ela, ver sua foto na tela, que lhe provocava sorrisos que não conseguia conter.

Mas o som do chuveiro ligado em outro cômodo combinado com o som do frango fritando na frigideira à sua frente era algo totalmente novo e reconfortante para ele.

Os acontecimentos daquele dia ainda estavam amargos em seu coração, e mesmo que lutasse contra o impulso de falar ou fazer algo contra Seven e V por conta somente dos doces pedidos dela para que se acalmasse, não sabia como conseguiria perdoá-los. Saber que ela passara aquele tempo todo convivendo com uma bomba e vê-la nas mãos daquele sequestrador que não titubearia em tirar sua vida; a perspectiva de perdê-la daquela maneira quando havia acabado de encontrar as palavras certas que definiam o que sentia por ela ainda o enraivecia quando parava para pensar.

Por isso não pensava mais naquilo. Não conseguiria protegê-la caso se deixasse levar daquela forma. Dedicava-se, então, a fazer sua janta enquanto ela estava no banho, e foi quando aqueles sons triviais — o frango fritando e o chuveiro ligado — o fizeram perceber o quanto desejava aquilo em sua vida, todos os dias.

Há muitos anos Zen afastara-se de sua família e passara a viver naquela casa sozinho. Sua solidão o incomodava já há algum tempo, mas sabia que se sentiria ainda mais só caso sua companhia não fosse especial. Se não a tivesse conhecido, poderia passar vários outros anos daquela maneira até encontrá-la. Era ela, era ela o seu amor predestinado; e agora que estava em sua vida, formar uma família passou a ser um sonho que caminhava junto com o sonho de sua carreira nos grandes palcos. O som de vida pela casa, do cuidado com o outro, da comida feita na hora, inflavam seu coração já apaixonado de uma vontade que não cabia em si.

Era a música mais perfeita que poderia ouvir.

Cuidaria do jantar dela e, assim que estivesse bem alimentada, lhe contaria sobre seus planos de cuidar dela para sempre.

* * *

 _Cherish the thought_

 _Of always having you here by my side_

 _Oh baby I cherish the joy_

 _You keep bringing it into my life_

 _Baby I cherish your strength_

 _You got the power to make me feel good_

 _Oh baby I perish the thought_

 _Of ever leaving, I never would_

* * *

— Você não vai comer? — Ela perguntou, sorrindo sem jeito ao olhar para ele, que não havia desgrudado os olhos dela por um segundo sequer desde que respondera ao seu chamado para jantar.

A estranha conversa com V no chat poderia ficar para trás por enquanto, a única coisa que lhe importava naquele momento era ela e a forma como suas bochechas ficavam coradas quando estava tímida.

— Desculpe, é só que… você estar aqui comigo agora parece um sonho, princesa. — Sorriu, fazendo-a corar um pouco mais, e decidiu finalmente provar um pouco da própria comida.

Não estava tão mau quanto temia, o que era sinal de que a vontade que ela demonstrava ao comer talvez fosse legítima, e não somente um ato de bondade. Ainda assim desejou fazer melhor. A última vez que fizera compras foi com ela há dois dias, portanto não teve muito a oferecer, mas assim que ela caísse no sono ele a confiaria aos guarda-costas de Jumin e sairia para abastecer a geladeira e a despensa. Cumpriria sua promessa de mantê-las sempre lotadas quando ela fosse morar com ele.

Porque ele iria propor para ela que fizesse da casa dele o seu lar a partir daquela noite.

— Zen… — a doce voz dela o chamou, e ele voltou sua atenção novamente. O prato dela já estava vazio, e ela segurava o copo d'água nas mãos, olhando para seu conteúdo, parecendo pensativa. Prosseguiu: — eu nunca tive muita certeza sobre qual seria o meu lugar no mundo. Eu sempre quis conhecer tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sempre quis ter uma raiz, um lugar para onde voltar, onde eu sempre me sentiria em casa, mas eu nunca havia conseguido descobrir qual era esse lugar… até dez dias atrás. Mesmo que eu tenha passado por aquilo hoje, eu… eu tenho certeza agora de que apesar de tudo a RFA é minha família, e você… — suspirou, mirando-o agora com um sorriso cálido no rosto. — Você fez uma das melhores jantas que eu já comi na minha vida.

— Querida… estou tão feliz que tenha gostado! Você tinha mesmo que se alimentar, mas… vamos apenas esquecer o que aconteceu mais cedo, ok?

— Ok… obrigada. — Seus olhos brilharam em um agradecimento legítimo, e quando ela estava prestes a voltar sua reflexão sobre o copo d'água, Zen tocou-a no braço, levantando-se para gentilmente fazê-la largar o copo à mesa e juntar-se a ele.

Os olhos dela agora focavam-se nos dele, enquanto ele envolvia suas mãos carinhosamente, dando seu máximo para que ela confiasse em seu sorriso e em suas palavras a partir de agora.

— Não precisa agradecer. Eu fiz apenas o que eu tinha que fazer como alguém que te estima muito. Por favor, acredite em mim… eu te protegerei para que nada daquilo aconteça novamente. Se você quiser, você pode continuar vivendo aqui.

Ele ensaiara em sua mente mil formas de dizer aquelas últimas palavras, mas se havia aprendido algo sobre os últimos acontecimentos, era de que a simples honestidade sempre funcionaria melhor. Com efeito, a expressão que brotou da face dela foi da mais pura alegria, porém ela meneou a cabeça um pouco logo em seguida, como se fizesse cálculos não muito simples.

— Zen… mas e a sua carreira? — Ela finalmente expressou o que a preocupava, mas ele a segurou mais forte pelas mãos, aproximando-se de seu rosto gentilmente como se aquilo a fizesse compreender com mais clareza as suas próximas palavras.

— Eu cuidarei disso sozinho. Sua segurança é mais importante agora. Quero você bem… e aqui do meu lado. Eu tenho medo de te perder. Não vá para lugar algum sozinha por enquanto. Se você desaparecer de repente… eu abandonarei a RFA e não farei nada além de procurar por você. Mesmo que eu tenha que ir até Jumin ou qualquer outra pessoa poderosa para implorar… eu pedirei a eles para me ajudarem a te encontrar. Eu percebi isso hoje... meu ego e minhas crenças não importam quando é para proteger alguém.

— Isso não se parece com você… — havia um silencioso riso nos lábios dela ao dizer aquilo, mas ele sabia que ela falava a sério.

— Eu sei, não é mesmo? — Ele riu brevemente, junto com ela, e então soltou suas mãos apenas para envolvê-la forte em seus braços. Ela estava ali com ele. Era verdadeiro como o que sentia por ela. Não podia evitar exaltar-se por aquilo.

Prosseguiu com palavras agora ditas ao ouvido dela:

— Eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você agora. É engraçado… não nos conhecemos há muito tempo e os sentimentos que eu tenho por você… são tão especiais e importantes. Estou tão feliz que está aqui comigo. Você não sabe como você me dá forças, como suas palavras têm poder. Me desculpe se estou indo muito além. Mas eu quero te dizer isso. Eu quero que você saiba o que meus sentimentos por você significam… — segurou-a delicadamente pelo rosto, fixando o olhar no dela. — Eu te amo. Eu amo você, e só você. Eu te amo com todo o meu coração. Você é… mais linda do que qualquer pessoa desse mundo. Por favor, aceite meu coração.

— Eu… Zen…

Ele selou qualquer dúvida ou insegurança que poderiam escapar de sua boca naquele momento com um beijo. Seus lábios tocaram os dela e os pressionaram, e ele soube que aquele era, naturalmente, um beijo de amor, sem malícia, sem necessidade de ir além daquilo, sem nenhum interesse físico. Era amor, e puro amor. A fera estava solenemente calma.

— Você não precisa dizer nada agora... — ele murmurou com os lábios ainda próximos dos dela, enquanto seu polegar traçava pequenas rotas de carinho em seu rosto. — Podemos falar sobre isso depois… apenas seja honesta comigo, me diga que você sente o mesmo. Por ora… é o suficiente. Estou tão feliz que eu possa estar com você assim. Não vá a lugar algum… fique aqui para que eu possa protegê-la, meu amor.

* * *

 _Give me faith_

 _Give me joy_

 _I will always cherish you_

* * *

Estava quase atingindo o estado letárgico em sua cama, com ela deitada em seu peito. Em qualquer outra circunstância, teria evitado dividir o quarto com ela antes do tempo certo, mas era um momento de paz que aproveitava ali, e sentir aquilo era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer depois daquele longo dia.

Após aquele tempo separados, em que queria tê-la perto mais do que tudo, a sensação do calor dela contra seu corpo inteiro, o som de sua respiração profunda no sono — mais um som para adicionar à sua coleção de favoritos —, o cheiro de shampoo que emanava de seus longos cabelos quando ele percorria os dedos por eles preguiçosamente, tudo aquilo formava um paraíso pessoal para ele. Era um sonho do qual ele não queria acordar. Ainda que não acreditasse em um Deus como Seven o fazia, ele rezava para que a maré de má sorte houvesse passado e que o drama ficasse somente nos palcos. Em seu dia a dia com ela, seria apenas o amor e a mais alta estima que reinariam.

A começar pelo evento do dia seguinte, em que já sabia que, a despeito de qualquer coisa, a apresentaria para o mundo como sua namorada, pois aquilo era simplesmente a verdade. Hyun pertencia a ela inteiramente, e não havia Zen, o ator, sem Hyun.

Ela remexeu-se lentamente em seus braços, tirando-o do torpor que o quase sono provocava. Os olhos dela, apenas semiabertos, procuraram os dele. Tão lânguida com suas faces coradas e seus pequenos murmúrios ainda não totalmente despertos que era realmente um milagre que conseguisse refrear a fera dentro dele e se contentar em depositar um beijo protetor em sua testa.

— Durma, meu amor, você precisa descansar, temos muito a fazer amanhã. — Sussurrou ternamente, mas ela ainda soltou um pequeno murmúrio antes de articular uma palavra de fato.

— Zen…?

— Estou aqui com você, não vou a lugar algum…

Ela inclinou a cabeça para cima, até que os lábios levemente inchados dela alcançassem os dele para beijá-los em um levíssimo toque que o fez prender a respiração por um momento.

— Eu te amo. — E aquelas palavras sussurradas baixinho por ela o fizeram retomar o ar dos pulmões de forma profunda em seguida.

Abraçou-a ainda mais forte, sabendo que, mesmo que ela talvez não tivesse plena consciência ou não se lembrasse daquele detalhe na manhã seguinte, seu coração batia tão intensamente que ela poderia sentir e ouvir ao deitar sua cabeça sobre o peito dele novamente.

— Eu também te amo, minha princesa...


End file.
